


Birthday Kisses

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Flustered, Flustered Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime's Birthday, Iwaizumi's Birthday, M/M, Sexual Content, Surprise Kissing, and a corset, birthday kisses, domestic life kind of, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff, oikawa in lace undies, sexy oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa's present for Iwaizumi is a rather, naked and confusing one...





	Birthday Kisses

They started coming a week before. When Iwaizumi wasn’t looking. It- it caught him off guard.

The kisses.

Iwaizumi was sitting at the table sorting his work papers when Oikawa walked up and- his lips were pressed to his and the warmth was invading Iwaizumi’s chest and then he was gone, he moved on and Iwaizumi was trying to catch his breath while Oikawa started making his afternoon coffee and everything just happened so fast Iwaizumi was confused and thought he blinked for too long.

“Wha- What?” His heart was so heavy in his chest he found it hard to sit up straight.

“What?” Oikawa asks. There’s not even a flush, but his lips are wet.

They were always sudden, and Oikawa was always the first to pull away and Iwaizumi was always the one left wanting more and very lost.

He was tying his tie, straightening it around his neck in front of the mirror when- his tie tightened around his neck, and his lips hit something soft, Oikawa’s sent filling him so fully he drowns in the perfume, shuddering at his hands as they run up his back, and then in a second he’s pushed away and Oikawa’s straightening his tie and lecturing him about how he needs to learn this on his own because what kind of gay man doesn’t have style? Iwaizumi just stares at him with his eyes peeled open and chest throbbing with heated desire.

“Wait-” He says as Oikawa walks away but Oikawa shakes his head and tells him he needs to learn how to be punctual.

“What kind of businessman is late to his own promotion party,”

“But-”

“Come-” And he’s through the door, adjusting his cufflinks and Iwaizumi still feels the aftertaste of him.

At first, they came sporadically and only once a day, but soon, they started coming more often and lasting just a bit longer, just seconds more, but seconds Iwaizumi started to beg for.

Iwaizumi’s sweeping the kitchen floor trying to waste time by making the pile of dust and dirt into a distinguished shape though he doesn’t know which and- his back his the edge of the counter, Oikawa’s hands flung over his shoulders and his lips smothering any gasp that tried to escape, his hips pushing forward and rolling against Iwaizumi, and heat spreads so fast up his neck and face it’s like a wildfire burning through him. He moans and pulls Oikawa closer but his hands are pushed away before Oikawa pulls back and walks away, continuing to look down at his magazine.

“Wait- wait wait-” He leans and-

“Be careful Iwa-chan, or you’ll step in your pile of dirt-” And he walks away and Iwaizumi picks up the broom again.

When he’s shaving and Oikawa’s in the shower, he bends to rinse his face the water washing away the cream and when he comes up, face still wet, Oikawa’s there- spinning him around and pressing his bare chest to Iwaizumi’s. Their lips lock and Iwaizumi melts, the steam taking him to a new level of hot, and Oikawa’s naked body still slick with water and just a bit of soap makes everything feel slick, even when their tongue slip into each other’s mouth and Iwaizumi’s hand finds Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa moan’s into Iwaizumi, everything is so- wet. Iwaizumi almost slips when Oikawa pulls away and wraps his arms around his chest,

“I forgot my towel-” And walks away. Iwaizumi can’t even breathe, let alone speak.

Every day for a week Oikawa kept kissing Iwaizumi, randomly, spontaneously and with a kind of desire that made Iwaizumi weak in the knees, quivering at his touch. But on his birthday, in the morning, he got nothing. Iwaizumi went to work and thanked everyone else for their wishes, and waited in the afternoon for a call, for a text, and then at dinner for a kiss, for something but there was nothing and he felt like he lost a puzzle piece to this game of chess and is too afraid to ask how to play this game of foreplay. Then it got dark, and Iwaizumi sat on the couch looking at his papers- when Oikawa comes down the stairs.

Iwaizumi turns and expects alien pajamas and a stack of movies, but what he gets is- is well, anything but. He just stares.

Oikawa saunters over, his hips swaying, and crouches down in front of Iwaizumi. He’s wearing a black- silk- buttoned corset and a pair of lace underwear that creep up his ass just enough to make Iwaizumi’s chest go up in flames.

“Are you going to come to bed- or are you just going to sit here and stare-” Oikawa’s voice is so light it might not qualify as a whisper but possibly only a sigh.

Iwaizumi nods slowly and Oikawa takes him by his shirt, pulling him to his feet and leading the way to their bedroom and Iwaizumi almost trips up the stairs but catches himself and he can’t seem to take his eyes away he doesn’t even want to blink he just wants to- devour.

The second the door closes Oikawa turns around and pushes Iwaizumi up against the door, his lips fitting into Iwaizumi’s with ease and burning heat; Iwaizumi pulls him closer and slowly undoes each mutton of the corset listening to Oikawa gasp at each pop of a button. His hips start to roll slowly and Iwaizumi moans into Oikawa’s mouth at the pressure and friction and heat coming off him and that when Oikawa pulls back. He pulls back from Iwaizumi’s lips and hands and body and walks backward towards the bed, falling back onto it when he hits the edge and sitting with his thighs pressed tight together.

Iwaizumi watches and takes a step closer and Oikawa changes the angle of his head, looking at him out of the corners of his eyes and slowly spreads his legs, his smiles turning up at the corners and Iwaizumi can see the blush run all the way from Oikawa’s cheeks down his neck and over his shoulders. When Iwaizumi reaches the bed and drops to his knees looking up at Oikawa sliding his hands up his thighs and shaking his head.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He whispers and Oikawa just smiles leaning forward and cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

“Happy Birthday Hajime” and presses his lips to Iwaizumi’s reaching behind himself and undoing the rest of the corset and throwing it off the bed. He pulls back from the kiss again pulling Iwaizumi back to his feet, pulling his shirt up over his head and unbuttoning his pants before laying back completely on the bed, Iwaizumi crawling over him.

Iwaizumi kisses his way up Oikawa’s chest, biting at the soft skin at the base of his neck, his hands pushing Oikawa’s hands above his head and then running down his side but when he pulls at the lace Oikawa breaks the kiss, biting his lips.

“Uh Uh-” And rolls his body up against Iwaizumi’s.

“With your teeth,” the whisper creeps across Iwaizumi’s ear and neck and forces a shiver down his back as Iwaizumi licks his lips and moves down to Oikawa’s hips. He bites on the lace and pulls them down on one side, then the other. When the underwear slip over Oikawa’s erection he moans and Iwaizumi holds tighter to his waist pressing him harder to the bed. He crawls down slowly removing the underwear until they drop to the floor, and Oikawa lays back completely naked, his back arching and erection leaking, biting his hand to keep from moaning as Iwaizumi makes his way back up his body, kissing and sucking on the skin goosebumps alive as he shivers; his body quaking with lust.

“I think-” Iwaizumi says and presses a kiss to Oikawa’s upper thigh and Oikawa’s breathing speeds up.

“This-” Another kiss on the edge of his hip, Oikawa’s body hot and already sweating.

“This is the best-” He reaches a hand under Oikawa’s ass and squeezes provoking a moan and kisses the other hip.

“present-”

“Iwa-chan-” Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi smiles looking up at Oikawa’s chest heaving. He can hear the smile in Oikawa’s voice and then the whimper.

“Happy birthday, now just fuck me- please-” Oikawa’s back arches at the request and then melts back into the sheets as Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s cock into his mouth tonguing the tip and watching him shake and moan and grunt and fall apart with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!! they're all I look forward to!
> 
> MY TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
